Here Comes the Sun
by sagcan
Summary: Brittany hurt Santana deeply with the words that she spoke. Her heart was shattered into a million pieces. Santana would never stop thinking about Brittany, and how much she loved her, but she knew that it was over between them. Brittany had moved on, but with the help of her family, a special friend, and an unexpected relationship, Santana learns how to love again.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

_"I'm not breaking up with Sam. I really like him, and he makes me feel really smart...I think you need to be somewhere that's as big and as hot as you are. It's ok to follow your dreams...Why shouldn't you get the chance to be around people who are like you, who appreciate you,be a part of a community. Why can't you have a real girlfriend, but not a best friend cause that part's already taken...Sam and I are going to Breadsticks tonight to pretend to be British, you wanna come?"_

Santana replayed Brittany's words over, and over again in her mind. Brittany hurt Santana deeply, with her words. Her heart was broken into a million pieces. She didn't know if she could move on with her life. Santana would never stop thinking about Brittany's feather soft blonde hair, her hypnotic blue eyes, soft pink lips and silky tongue, her perfectly toned body and long legs. Thinking about how the girl she loved is holding and loving someone else in her arm made her nauseated, but she knew deep in her heart it was over between them.

She sat on the edge of her bed in her bedroom, crying hysterically, elbows propped on her knees with her hands covering her face. She could not breathe; it felt like she had been crying for hours. The truth is that it had been two non-stop hours, because of Brittany. Santana needed someone to comfort her, she felt like she was losing her mind, she was tired of holding it all in, and wanted to scream aloud, to feel some relief. Her parents were at work, she had called her mother to let her know she was leaving town.

Santana tried to fight back the tears when she heard her mother call her name, but all she could do was release a heart-shattering scream. Maribel knew something was wrong when Santana had called, so she left work early to see about her daughter. She ran up the stairs as fast as her legs would carry her to daughter's bedroom, where she found Santana laying across her bed, on her back, with her hands covering her face.

Maribel tried to move her hands from her face to get a good look at her sobbing daughter, but Santana refused to remove her hands from her face. Maribel knew that her daughter would shut down, and make herself sick if she didn't calm her down. Therefore, she laid down on her side facing her daughter, stroking her hair, and massaging her forehead and right temple with her thumb and index finger.

"Tell me what's wrong, Mija." Maribel gently whispered.

"S-She doesn't love me anymore!" Santana angrily exclaimed. "...she doesn't love me anymore." Santana removed her hands revealing sad, swollen, and red tear filled brown eyes. "Brittany...doesn't…love me anymore, mama." Santana defeated, tried to explain to her mother through sobs and sniffles. " I don't understand…I-I thought she loved me…I thought we were s-soul mates…WHY?!" Santana screamed angrily. " Why doesn't she love me enough to take another chance with me? Why does she always choose them over me? Maribel knew that Santana wasn't expecting her to answer those questions, so she sat silently to listen while her daughter anguished over her situation. Maybe she never loved me at all, Santana thought. She noticed that her mother was watching her, concern and sadness covered her face, it made Santana feel vulnerable. Santana wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hands, got up from the bed and started packing her bags.

"Mija, what's going on?" Maribel confusingly questioned.

"I'm moving to New York, I have friends there, Kurt and Rachel from glee club, and my friend Dani that Quinn and I met at the diner where we had lunch, when we went to visit Rachel that time." Santana ranted nonchalantly, trying to answer her mother's questions before she asked.

"Santana, I don't think it's a good idea for you to make any major changes in your life right now.

You're just getting out of a relationship…what if Brittany was just being emotional and really want to be with you, New York is not a four hour drive." Maribel asked quietly. "What about college?

Santana saw fear and concern in her mother's eyes. She walked over to were her mother was sitting on the bed, cupped her mother's face in her hands they locked eyes, her eyes were an older watery version of her own right now, and kissed her mother's forehead.

"I love you, so much." Santana felt so much love for this woman, she never wanted to be the reason her mother would ever cry, unless they were happy tears. Other than Brittany, Maribel was the only human being that ever looked at her as if she was the most important person in the world.

"I scheduled a flight for tomorrow afternoon. Dani's meeting me at the airport. I will be staying with her for a while. She said they may be hiring at the diner were she work. If it does not work out with Dani, I'll just move in with Kurt and Rachel until I can do better, don't worry." Santana continued her rant.

"And college" her mother asked again.

Santana turned around with her back, to Maribel, to continue packing her suitcase.

"I dropped out" Santana whispered, so low you could hardly hear her. Santana had dropped out of college, moved in with Elaine the co-captain of her cheer squad. She was working a dead end job at a restaurant near campus to help pay the rent. Elaine talked to her about earning an associate's degree online as an alternative to dropping out, and introduced her to people that had chosen that route. The people she met were still young and some of them where already working in their chosen field. Santana snapped out of her thoughts by her mother's next question.

"When did you drop out Santana?" her mother asked.

"Did you drop out of school to be with Brittany, with all the relationship drama you two have had over the past few months…Did you even consider that maybe she had moved on when she started dating that boy, Maribel was livid.

"This not the first time she's hurt you like this…you give up everything on what might be...Santana? She's moving forward and you're what…

"Mama stop!" Santana screamed louder than she wanted at her mother. Santana felt flush and angry to hear her mother say those things about Brittany. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes again, but she could not let her mother see her cry anymore.

"You don't know anything about her." Santana yelled. "You don't know anything about us." She mumbled.

"It's all my fault; you can't blame Britt for how things turned out. All the things I did to her over the years, I can understand why she doesn't trust me anymore. I don't want to talk about this right now, so let it go mom, please." Santana sat down on the bed next to her mother, took her mother's hands into her own, and willed her mother to look at her.

"I'm still a full time student, but for online courses. I've been enrolled in an accelerated program at Columbia for almost a full semester now. I have already sent my application to NYU for fall registration. I don't have anything that can hinder my enrollment, so I should be okay. Can you live with that?" Santana asked with a confident smile.

"New York is a big city" Maribel still not convinced. Santana saw the doubt and apprehension in her eyes.

Santana squeezed her mother's hand, staring into a face that was so much like her own.

"Give me 18 months, but if my plans falter in any way at all. Promise I will not hesitate to call you and papa for help,

Santana said. Maribel just hugged her daughter, because she knew once Santana made her mind up about something, she was a force to reckon with, and she felt sorry for anyone standing in her way.

"Deal?" Santana asked.

Maribel stared adoringly at her daughter, "when did you become such a grown up?"

"Today."

"You'll have to run this by your father, Santana"

Santana smiled. "Dad's the easy one. What time will he be home tonight?"

Maribel looked at her watch, "he'll be home in a couple of hours for dinner, he's on call at the hospital tonight."

Santana absent-mindedly nodded to her mother. She was thinking she would have to repeat everything to her father, and she wasn't sure if she would be able to avoid the waterworks.

"Mama, can you tell him for me?"

"No sweetheart... Maribel said placing her hand on Santana's shoulder... it's your responsibility, time to face the real world. Now come help me with dinner." Santana pouted, but her mother rolled her eyes and smiled. Maribel walked toward the door to leave.

"Come on Santana, I really want you to help this time. It may be the last time we get to do this for a while." Santana gave her mother a wide grin, because she knew that she would help her convince her father that this was a good plan.

"I'll be down in a sec, I just need to use the phone real quick."

Maribel frowned at her daughter knowingly. "No not Brittany, I've already deleted her, I'm over it...promise." Santana knew she wasn't over Brittany, but Brittany was over Santana, and it was time for her to move forward as well.

"I won't be long." Santana picked her phone up from her desk to text Quinn.

Santana: Operation: Road to Independence, a go!

Quinn: Parents cool with the move

Santana: Mom is, still need to clear with dad, he'll be ok with it tho

Quinn: Have you spoken with Kurt and Rachel yet?

Santana: Not staying with Hummelberry. Staying with Dani

Quinn: I don't know San, she has tattoos

Santana: I'm not trying to date her Fabray, she's just helping me out

Quinn: Well I'm not happy with this decision Santana you don't even know her

What happened with Britt?

Santana: Long story. If you're still coming to NY this weekend, I'll bring you up to speed in person.

I'll call you when I get there tomorrow

Quinn: K

Santana giggled at Quinn playing a mother hen, she didn't get mad. Even though they had a love, hate relationship, not to mention, all the vengeful shit they pulled on each other in high school. Quinn was there for her when she needed her most. She was the best friend she had now. Santana found Dani's name in her contacts and sent her a text.

Santana: Are you still ok with me coming tomorrow

Santana was beginning to worry. It took Dani about 3 or 4 minutes to respond back. She thought Dani had changed her mind.

Dani: Sorry, I'm at work. I was serving a customer. What time is your flight?

Santana: Plane lands at LaGuardia at 1:45 p.m.

Dani: I'll be there. See you soon.

Santana finished packing then went downstairs to help her mother finish dinner. Her father came home 20 minutes after dinner was done. Her father went to the bathroom to wash up before dinner. They all sat down to eat. Santana's father smiled at her as she passed him the dinner rolls.

"So mami told me you have some plan you want to discuss"

"Alejandro DeMarcus Lopez, I told you not to mention our discussion!" Maribel pretended to be upset with her husband.

Her father looked at her adoringly, "so New York, huh?"

"Yes Papi, New York is the plan." She replied looking down at the table as she spoke.

She wasn't intimidated by her father, he was so protective of his family that she knew it would be hard for him to agree to let her go to such a large and dangerous city; he spoiled her rotten.

"New York is so far away mija, don't you love us anymore" her father faked a pout and smiled at his daughter.

"Our baby is all grown up mami" he proclaimed. Maribel nodded her head and smiled proudly at her family.

"There are conditions to this plan Santana." Her father said sternly.

"Okay" She knew she would have to agree with his wishes, if she wanted his blessing on her plan.

He handed me a document with his list of demands/conditions that required my signature.

"A contract...seriously?" she glared at her father. Dr. Lopez had a half smile almost smirk on his face. "Seriously." Maribel knew the fireworks was about to begin, they were so much alike, stubborn with a mean streak about them. "Call home every day, access to check on my progress and grades, Skype to introduce you to my roommate. How is this (slamming the document on the table) being all grown up?

Maribel was becoming annoyed with Santana's attitude. "Calm down and show some respect to your parents, Santana. What we're asking is reasonable, you're only 18 and just graduated high school 7 months ago. You can't compare Louisville to New York. You want our blessing...go with the contract...if not, then just go. You're being very disrespectful and acting like a child right now, this is still our home and our rules.

Santana was furious. "Fine! Can I borrow a pen?" she asked her father, because her mother was in no mood to deal with her tantrum, and Santana knew it. She scribbled her signature on the contract...there, happy now." Not really speaking to anyone.

Santana turned her eyes to her mother. "May I be excused? I need to get some rest...long day tomorrow." Maribel didn't answer, she just sat there with her arms folded on the dining room table, glaring at her daughter. Dr. Lopez sensed the tension between the two, he stood up and pulled daughter into a bear hug and he kissed her on her cheek "Goodnight sweetheart, I love you, you'll do fine." Santana walked over to her mother, their eyes met. " I'm sorry" was all she could say in a very quiet small voice.

Maribel stood up and nodded toward the stairwell, Santana headed in that direction, but stopped and took her father's hand and squeezed it as she kissed him on his cheek. Maribel look at her husband, his eyes filled with so much emotion she patted his shoulder as she walked past, and almost cried. Santana was a few steps ahead of her, but she stopped and turned around when she heard her mother approaching.

Maribel pulled Santana into a tight hug, with her arms around Santana's waist, and left cheek on her chest. Santana could not help but think about when she left for Louisville, her parents went to work and left a note. "Have a safe trip" is all they wrote. I've been away from home 7 months. What is the big deal? Her mother's sobbing shook her out of her thoughts. Santana pulled away from their embrace to see her mother was crying crocodile tears.

"Mama don't cry." She pleaded. "I'm sorry, but I can't be here right now, I need time and distance from Lima, Ohio.

"Santana, you will call every day, and Skype once a week...I mean it." Maribel's voice was firm, but shaky, leaving no room for interpretation.

"That part of the contract was my idea. Your father didn't walk in on the mess of a person I found in bed this afternoon; screaming and crying her eyes out, you were inconsolable, and it scared me. I need to know you're okay. We're going to miss you visiting every other weekend, you bring life to this house, Santana. You are what made this home for all these years.

"It's not like "I'm dying or leaving forever" Santana teased.

"You're right, but you are leaving to make a new home for yourself, Brittany was the only thing that kept you coming back. I want you to be happy mija, and if living in New York makes you happy, I'm all for it. Papi and I are taking you to the airport tomorrow. Now go get some rest. See you tomorrow."

Santana embraced her mother and swayed side to side, kissed her on the cheek. "You're special to me too. Thank you for everything. Good night mama, I love you.

"Good night sweetheart, I love you more.

Santana took a shower, brushed her teeth, put on boxer shorts and a tank top then fell across her bed on stomach, she was exhausted; this had been a very long emotional day. She noticed her phone was beeping on her nightstand, letting her know she had one missed call, and three text messages.

There was one voicemail and one text message from Quinn, both wanting to know how things went with my dad and Brittany had texted me twice, the first text she sent was five hours after we had talked. It only said "Hi" and the second text she sent said "Hey?!" Was she serious? I could feel my eyes starting to water. I didn't know if they were tears from anger or me feeling hurt, maybe both. I deleted her number from my contacts, along with all the glee kids, except Kurt and Rachel. I did the same thing with my Twitter, and Facebook accounts and just because I can, changed my ID on both accounts.

I will definitely be getting a new phone and have my number changed, as soon as possible. I finally texted Quinn back and told her I was still coming, and she responded "Yay! See you tomorrow." I smiled at her text, but the reality of my life started seeping into my head. My feelings for Brittany, leaving home for good, and the fear of failing were all too overwhelming. My eyes started to water, tears were forming at the brim of my eyelid threatening to fall, but I fought the urge. I just cannot shed another and waste another minute on someone who doesn't give a damn about me.

I turned over on my back, staring at the ceiling in my bedroom, and began hugging myself because that was the only comfort I had right now. I thought back to when I shared my bed with Brittany, staring at the same ceiling, feeling so happy and complete. The thought of never having Brittany touch me, smile at me, or love me the same made me feel empty and cold. Never being able to look into those piercing blue eyes and find the same love for me was more than I could bear. The dam broke and she cried herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Trying to move on

Chapter 1 Moving on

New York...finally! A brand new world. Starting over will be a challenge, but I'm ready for the change, and opportunity to leave my miserable past behind. I texted Dani and told her to meet me at the baggage claim carousel, as I made my way there.

My parents seemed fine with me leaving. They reminded me about the contract, and I promised them I would try to honor it for six months. They worried about me having enough money and transportation. I reminded them that I still had the majority of my college fund and a substantial available balance on the credit card they gave me.

Also, the fact that I'll find a job to support myself; and that Quinn and I would be coming home during her summer break from Yale, during my birthday week, to get my car. They seemed ok with it, but wasn't thrilled with my living arrangements. I understood, but explained that my moved to New York was because I need a fresh start and a new beginning.

Moving in with Hummelberry would be like dragging everything high school and my past into my present and future life. I really need to close that chapter, because I died in that movie.

I almost didn't recognize Dani. She was standing at the carousel, she had dyed her hair, the last time I saw her she was a brunette, now it's dirty blondish. Great. She was walking toward me wearing black skinny jeans, with a matching jacket with silver studs down seam of the sleeves and pant legs, black silver studded ankle boots and a soft pink v-neck tee.

She had her hair in a ponytail, with a side bang combed above her right eye, wearing red lipstick and heavy eyeliner. She looked like a rock star. I had only seen her uniform. We talk on the phone and texted, talked about my move and arrangements, things that were going on with different celebrities, tv shows we liked, my school, her work, but never about anything personal. Quinn was right. I really don't know much about her.

"Hi" Dani grinned. The first thing I noticed was her deep brown eyes. How white her teeth were, and the fact that her smile met her eyes. She was as short as Berry, but had curves in all the right places. I was staring, she look entirely different. Is this even the same person, I met at the diner a few months ago. She clean up well. Cute! I thought but didn't say out loud. I was trembling from anxiety.

"Hi Santana" she repeated still smiling. I smiled back.

"Oh...hi Dani" I said nervously. Hoping she had not caught me staring. She offered her right hand and I took it with my left to give her a firm handshake. She covered our hands with her left hand and continued to smile and shake my hand.

"Welcome to the big apple"

"Thanks, it's going to be great living here"

"Yea it is" Dani said with conviction.

"But we need to get your luggage first" she said with a smile.

She released my hand. We walked to the carousel to wait for my luggage. I needed to text Quinn to let her know I'm here. I turned to Dani.

"I have a question to ask you" I said hesitantly.

"Sure...shoot!" she responded.

"Remember my friend I was with for lunch that day?"

"Grace or Barbra? She joked with a smirk. She remembered, but I had forgotten that Berry was there too. I smiled at her joke.

"Funny. Grace... the blonde...I mean Quinn." I stammered. She laughed, and I laughed with her. She had cast typed Quinn and Rachel without having any prior knowledge of their personalities. I already liked her sense of humor, but I wondered what celebrity she would compare me with, but that is a question for another time.

"Yea, I remember Quinn." Dani stated.

"She's in town this weekend visiting our high school friends, she wants to visit, and I-I...was...wondering if today was too soon for a visit" I said nervously. Dani took my right hand with both of hers, and looked up to make eye contact. I thought her dark chocolate eyes were gorgeous.

"Santana, we've been talking about this move for weeks, you are an equal partner in this arrangement. The agreement is that we pay equal share in rent and bills and have equal say in everything pertaining to our household. We have equal responsibility in cooking, cleaning, laundry, groceries, and that includes visitors.

This is not a probationary period or orientation for a job, Santana. Starting right here right now, we are officially roommates.

Ok?" Dani squeezed my hand to emphasize her meaning.

I looked at her and smiled and for the first time in a long time, my smile met my eyes. I was happy, and I could breathe again. Maybe one day I'll be able to feel again.

"Ok, but I needed to be sure you were cool with a visit the first day, just respecting my roomies space... I took my phone out of my jacket pocket, and found Quinn's number and handed my phone to Dani...can you type in your address for me?"

"Our address." Dani corrected, and gave me back my phone after entering the address.

I told Quinn that I would call her once I settled in at the apartment, right as I was sending the message my luggage went by. "That's my luggage!" I pointed at my suitcases and Dani grabbed them for me. She got an attendant to help with the bags and we followed her to her car. She was driving a silver SUV with tinted windows, black leather interior. The attendant loaded my luggage into the back of her SUV. I thanked him and gave him a twenty dollar tip.

"Big spender." Dani joked. I looked at her side eyed and faked a fake smile.

"This is a big vehicle, for such a small person." I smiled jokingly.

There was an uncomfortable silence between us. She hadn't started the vehicle yet. I looked over at her, and for the first time today, she wasn't smiling. She was staring at me with a blank stare, furrowed brows; and what almost look like a pout on her lips.

"I'm very self-conscience about my height." She mumbled quietly. I started to feel a bit anxious. We haven't been together an hour, and I've already managed to offend her.

"Oh-uh, I...I'm...I didn't mean to offend you, and it definitely was not a crack on your heig..." I was cut off when Dani's uncontrollable laughter; she had her left hand on her chest, and was pointing at me with the right.

"I was joking...you should have seen the fucking expression on your face!" she exclaimed after she caught her breathe from laughing at me, so damned hard.

"What the hell, Dani, that shit wasn't fucking funny...not in the least damn bit." I snapped. She started the car and looked over at me with a wide toothy grin.

"It was kind of funny." she said playfully.

"Habla usted español? Dani asked.

"Sí, puedes hablar español, but there aren't many Hispanics where I come from. My conversations in Spanish is spoken with older family members and I'm the youngest adult, so my vocabulary is prim and proper."

"podemos cambiar eso" Dani stated nonchalantly.

"We can change what? I asked.

Dani glanced over at me then turned her eyes back to the road in front of her.

"Your, prim and proper Spanish-vocabulary. You don't have any problems on the American side of it. About 60% of our neighborhood is Hispanic and they speak Spanglish, you are fluent in Spanish so it will be easy to learn. We'll have fun with it."

Santana never thought about the neighborhood, were she was moving. There were bad neighborhoods in Lima, she always told people she lived in a rough neighborhood, but that's not what she wanted for herself, it was make believe. I hope I don't have to move in with Hummelberry.

My parents would move her back to small town hillbilly Lima, Ohio.

Dani noticed that Santana was extremely quiet, her hands in her lap fingers entwined, and looking out of the passenger window, she seemed to be in deep thought.

"What's wrong babe?" Dani asked solemnly. She sensed that Santana was having second thoughts about moving in with her.

"Uh nothing, are we almost there..." Did she just call be "babe" I thought, but didn't say aloud. Dani came to a stop sign and made a left turn down an alley.

"Almost there" she said. I noticed that there were actual homes in this neighborhood, not just apartments. Dani picked up the remote to open the garage door, and pulled into a two-car garage once the door opened, she close the garage door; we got out of her SUV, grabbed my luggage, and she led me to an entry door.

She unlocked and opened the door and we walked into the spacious kitchen of my new home. I stood by the door, while Dani disarmed the alarm system. Dani was leaving the kitchen, tilted her head for me to follow her, and I did as she asked.

"You have a really nice place."

"We have a nice place...Dani corrected, let's take this luggage to your room, and I'll give you a grand tour. She opened the door to what would be my bedroom it was spacious with a huge walk-in closet and full bath. This had to be the master bedroom.

"Dani is this the master bedroom?"

"Yes"

"Why would you give me the master bedroom?"

"Follow me...I'll show you" I followed her across the hall to her bedroom she walked me to the window, and pointed.

"You see that pond over there?" she asked. I nodded and responded "Yes."

There was a park across the street from the apartment the pond appeared to be about a half mile away.

"The sun rises right over there every morning, even on a cloudy day you can find some remnant of it trying to burn a hole through the darkness, and giving me the blessing of it's warmth and light. Santana, I'm not trying be the fake best roommate. I've slept in this room for nearly two years, it's comfortable. The truth is I'm being a bit selfish. Your room may offer the convenience of a toilet, but the view from your window is the alley, a few houses and the dark side of the park."

Dani continued to enjoy the view seemingly mesmerized, by what she saw, as well as her own imagination. She looked torn. Happy and haunted in the same moment.

"It's beautiful." Santana commented. She really does love the view, but everything about the scene reminds her of Brittany. It reminds her of all the walks in the park, feeding the ducks, but most of all it reminds her of the woman, that she still love so damn much.

The sunray reminded her of the warmth of Brittany's touch, and of her feathery soft blonde hair, the clear skies made her think of those piercing blue hypnotic orbs, and all the love they expressed. The pond and trees reminds me of her perfect beautiful body, and every calming hug she has ever given me, it represented the strength and power of her character.

When I lay in bed at night, I try to empty my heart and mind of her, but by sunrise, I'm overwhelmed with all the memories, and filled once again with all the love, that I so desperately want to forget. Bits and pieces of our former life invades my dreams. I wake up with thoughts of us, aching with gratification, with no break from the constant pain in my heart of our lost love. I try to fight my desire, but I constantly find myself searching for things that remind me of her.

I was deep in thought, my eyes were starting to burn and I could feel the waterworks coming. Dani was still enjoying the view. I cleared my throat to get her attention.

"Sorry, you look like you were in deep thought"

"I was...Dani replied honestly, but so were you."

"Yea I have a few things on my mind...nothing heavy." I lied.

"You want to talk about it"

"No. I'm cool...just need to make a couple of phone calls."

Dani started walking toward the door, and toward the steps leading downstairs.

"I'm going to fix me some lunch, and take a nap. I have to work an overnight shift at the diner. You hungry...she asked, I can make enough for you."

"No, I'm Fine." I just wanted to get off my feet, call home, call Quinn and take a nap before she came over.

"Well you know were the kitchen is, you're welcomed to anything there."

"Thanks...I'm just gonna...uh..." I held up my phone and pointed towards my bedroom. She nodded and went downstairs.

I called my mom we talked about fifteen minutes. I gave her my address so she could send the rest of my things. She asked me about my roommate, all I could say was that I had only been here maybe an hour and a half, and I'll let her know next week.

After I hung up with my mother, I called Quinn. She had similar questions. I told her to come over and talk in person, and not bring her high school buddies with her. She agreed, and said it would be about an hour before she came. I told her to call when she was close.

I was exhausted I laid my head on the pillow, and dozed off. I was awaken by the annoying buzzing of my phone. It was Quinn texting me to let me know she was five minutes away. I went downstairs to find Dani. She was asleep on the sofa, my jaw dropped in awe when I step into the living room this place is amazing. I stood there dumbfounded, because this apartment was beyond my expectation. It was awesome!

Dani woke up, and saw me standing there. I was just about to tell her that Quinn was on her way, when the doorbell rang. "That's probably Quinn." I said nervously. She got and headed to the front entry door. I followed her. "Don't worry so much, it's cool." She said. She opened the door, and sure enough, there stood Quinn in all her A & E glory.

"Hi Dani," she said with the fake smile. Dani doesn't know her so she doesn't understand what the glare in her eyes, or her pursed lips mean. She's in protective bitch mode.

"Do you remember me?' She asked locking eyes with Dani.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Dani replied, maintaining eye contact with Quinn.

"Would you like to come in or do you prefer we continue to stand here and have eye sex." Dani said nonchalantly. "Sure." Quinn answered with a genuine smile and said "You're funny, I like you."

Quinn came into the living room and had the same expression I had when I first saw it. We made eye contact and she knew not to say anything.

"I going to get to get ready for work. Do you guys need anything?"

"No we're fine." Quinn and I both shook our head.

"Santana, are you guys going to be upstairs or down?"

"Down"

"Do you mind if I use your shower if I promise to clean it thoroughly afterward?'

"Sure, no problem." I said sincerely.

"Thanks." Dani said, as she turned to go upstairs. After she was out of sight, Quinn turned to me and pulled me into a tight embraced, and then into a one arm hug whispered in my ear. "You have to tell me everything...her eyes roamed the apartment...and I mean every damn detail San.


End file.
